International Wrestling Syndicate
International Wrestling Syndicate is a professional wrestling promotion based out of Montreal, Quebec, Canada. It was formerly known as the Internet Wrestling Syndicate and before that as World Wrestling Syndicate. It is also home base to many independent wrestlers, such as Kevin Steen, El Generico, Beef Wellington, Sexxxy Eddy. An online show entitled Bloodstream, is produced almost monthly. Their shows are currently available through wrestling video companies Smart Mark Video and Fortune Video Editing. History Dawson Wrestling Federation In April 1998 Eddy Dorozowsky organized the Dawson Wrestling Federation to perform on the grounds of Dawson College in Montreal. He became the promotion's first champion. After the show on April 23, 1999 wrestling was banned from being performed on Dawson College property. World Wrestling Syndicate Eddy joined with Manny Elefthriou and Nic Paterson to form the World Wrestling Syndicate. The WWS had their first show was Blood, Sweat & Beers 1999 at Wally's on June 17, 1999. The last WWS show was Praise the Violence on April 8, 2000. Internet Wrestling Syndicate In 2000 Manny entered into a partnership with Wild Rose Productions, a Montreal-based Internet adult entertainment company owned by Carol Cox. The company was renamed Internet Wrestling Syndicate. The first show was Change at the Just For Laughs Cabaret on November 10, 2000. It held the first of its Medley shows, Praise the Violence 2001, in Montreal on March 31, 2001. On May 25, 2001 with Know Your Enemies, the IWS began putting on shows at Le Skratch in Chomedey, Laval. Le Skratch would be the home base of the IWS for the next two years. The second Medley show Born to Bleed 2001 was held November 10, 2001. On November 24, 2001, it held Payback's a Bitch 2001, Carl "XL" Leduc was scheduled to face the then IWS champion Sexxxy Eddy for the IWS title. In 2002, the IWS held Know Your Enemies on April 20, 2002, Scarred For Life on July 14, 2002 and Blood, Sweat and Beers September 21, 2002. In 2003, the IWS held Body Count on May 17, 2003 and The last show at Le Skratch was Season's Beatings held on December 13, 2003. In 2004, the company began promoting from Unison. The first show was Praise the Violence on January 17, 2004. The IWS held its Fifth Anniversary show called V on June 15, 2004 at Le SPAG. It held Freedom to Fight on September 25, 2004. New Home The IWS found a new home at Bar le Break with Breakout on March 5, 2005. The IWS was invited to perform at the Viking Hall, in Philadelphia putting on Freedom to Fight on July 9, 2005. On September 3, 2005, the IWS travelled to Gatineau, Quebec just across the river from Ottawa, Ontario, and it held Season's Beatings on December 3, 2005. In 2006, the company held Praise the Violence on January 28, 2006, Know Your Enemies on March 11, 2006, Breakout on July 8, 2006, Freedom to Fight on June 17, 2006, Hardcore Heat on August 26, 2006. In 2007, the IWS promoted Bodycount on June 16, 2007 at Bogey's World, the 8-year anniversary of IWS. In May 2008, Kevin Steen became the first person to ever hold two IWS titles simultaneously when he defeated Max Boyer to win the IWS Canadian Title while retaining the IWS Heavyweight Title. Championships *IWS World Heavyweight Championship *IWS World Women's Championship *IWS Canadian Championship *IWS World Tag Team Championship See also *History *Roster *Alumni *Event history External links * Profile *iwswrestling.com (Official Website) Category:Promotions Category:Canadian wrestling promotions